


Carpool

by Demonic_Noodle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a grump, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual John Laurens, But good dad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jeffresons and Alexander are knobs to each other at first, Jeffy may have slight OCD, Laf is best frenchman, M/M, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Past Relationship(s), Philip is adorable, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Workplace Relationship, but they grow on each other, carpool, eliza is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Noodle/pseuds/Demonic_Noodle
Summary: One late night, Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jeffresons are working late on papers, the only two left in the entire office. Push comes to shove and Thomas ends up taking Alexander home..Again..Again and Again





	1. Caffeine induced drives

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this is my first fic on this platform and might as well make it Ham trash! But i seriously love this fandom and all the beautiful work that goes into it so i thought "hey why not put my own crappy fic out there!

**Tick...Toc....Tick...Toc...Tick...Toc**

Alexander stared at the computer screen trying to make sense of the sentence he had just written.

_"We regret to ifurm"_

That didn't look right, Squinting at the faint sqiggly lines underneath a few of the words he had typed out. Reaching for his coffee cup he frowned to see only a drop would fall onto his tongue. What cup was this? Seventh? He lost count after the fifth.

**Tick...Toc...Tick...Toc...Tick...Toc**

Thomas had just finished the final document for the night. Stretching he let out a satisfied moan as his back snapped back into place. It had been a long night but he was finally ready to head home, have a shower and go to god dam bed. Packing up his stuff he decided he was going to have to turn off the lights since Burr had a tendency to leave the goddamn lights on. 

Stepping out of his office, Jefferson began switching off lights he could see.Stepping into each room and turning it off with a slight glee. He strides around the office. Bathroom, staff room, Burrs office and...Hamilton. Jeffreson pushed open the door and turned off the light, unaware of Alexander who was completely unaware of him. Darkness filled the room and a shrill.

"SHIT!" echoed around the Office. Thomas let out a small scream of surprise, Turning on the light and glaring at the small man.

"GOD DAMMIT HAMILTON, YOUR GOING TO GIVE ME A GOD DAM HEART ATTACK!" Thomas shouted. Alex scowled at the tall man through sleep clouded eyes.

"MAYBE, JEFFRESON YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED AROUND BEFORE TURNING THE GOD DAM LIGHTS OFF!" Hamilton snarls. Thomas sighed and lent against the door frame. 

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" He asks crossing his arms."Its two am and don't you have a son to take care of."

"I could ask you the same question, Jeffreson," The small man replied in a snarky tone, turning back to his computer and ignoring the man at his door.

"Well unlike some people i have a job of importance and had to get some wo-"

"Wait what time did you say it was again?" Alex piped up going through the words in his head over and over again. 

"Two, Open your ears next time," Thomas grunted.

"Oh...shit.."

"What?" The Virginian asks. Alex lets his head fall against the desk. Thomas chuckles under his breath as Alex lets out a pained groan."Whats the matter Hamilton."

"bus's fucking stop at twelve...I promised i'd take Philip to school tomorrow..Shit Eliza is going to be so disappointed..." Alex explained. Thomas couldn't help but feel bad for the him. Yeah he may hate his guts but when it comes to kids he can't stop himself from being nice. Thomas sighed and mentally punched himself for offering.

 "How about you catch a ride home with me?"

 


	2. City Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know whats fun? Playing Dark souls whilst belting out the Hamilton soundtrack until you have more story ideas....Or you throw your controller in absolute rage whilst belting out dear Theodosia, Death metal style...Also two chapters because i can't stop writing

The cold air of the night hit Alex's face as he stepped outside for the first time in over fifteenth hours. Streets were dimly lit by the faint glow of street lamps. Letting out a calm breath Alex watched his breath leave his mouth, before smiling to himself. Thomas stepped out and shut the door, Locking it and walking next to Hamilton. 

"Hurry up short stack, fucking freezing out here," He shivers. Alex glared at the taller man but complied walking with the virginian. Alex began to space out and looked up to the sky as he walked.Stars lit the dark night sky. The moon shone brightly as clouds drifted past it. It made him happy."Hamilton! Fucking keep up or im leaving you here and you'll have to walk to your place."

"Shut up! I was just admiring the sky," Alex replied.

"Can you admire it some other time, Im itching to get home, Believe it or not life does not revolve around you."

"Says the man with Ego bigger then Saturn." 

"Do you ever shut up,"Jeffreson growls.

"I'll shut up when you shut up," Alex smirked.

"Get in the car before i punch you." Jeffreson owned a car, It was nice, Alex would probably class this as a Range rover but he wasn't sure. Cars weren't his forte after all. Thomas Unlocked it and got in whilst Alexander hopped into the passenger seat."Seat belt on, if i get caught by the police with you, you won't live to see another day."

"You wouldn't kill a man with a son and daughter would you?" Alex smirked before letting out a loud yawn. Seat belts on, Jeffreson started the car and Alexander began to doze off. Heavy lids opening and closing. It was a rather peaceful drive, Not many people were on the road at two am so it was the two of them and the occasional car. 

Alex in a mid contentious state stared at Jeffreson. As a Bisexual male he couldn't help but find him attractive. Thomas was tall, well built, tanned skin with beautiful plump lips and descent eyes. Such a shame his personality was one that of a piece of shit.

"Hamilton, Stop staring at me its creepy," Thomas shifted uncomfortably.

"Not staring just looking in that direction," Alex yawned letting his head fall backwards.

"You live near Laurence right?" Thomas asked.Alex let out a mumble that resembled a yes in response. Alex stared out the window watching everything pass by quickly. "Jesus do you ever sleep, You look like your about to drool on my seat, DON'T by the way, I spent alot on money getting the car cleaned and i don't wan't your spit all over this leather."

"Do you have children..Sleep is kinda hard you asshat," Alexander responds.

"Your sons like eight? By now isn't he, I'm pretty sure a kid that age doesn't take that much time when it comes to sleep so don't pin it on him," Thomas argues.

"He's nine," He corrects." But i work to keep my house and for him to live a normal life, Kids take up a lot of time." The majority of the conversation after that consisted of quick fire questions as well as insults.Around ten minuets later the car stops and Alexander lifts his head sleepily.

"Can you get the rest of the way to your place?" Thomas asks.

"Uhu," Alex responds."Can't believe i'm saying this but, Thanks Jeffreson, You've helped me out here."

"Right yeah yeah, now get out and get some sleep," Thomas sighs. Alex gets out and walks the rest of the way to his apartment.

Unlocking the door Alex steps in. John lay on the sofa, the tv on and playing some documentary about sharks. Apon hearing the door open he looks up and smiles as he steps in. 

"Alex, glad you see you made it home!" He whispers. Alex chuckles, undoing his tie and falling onto the sofa next to his friend 

"Shhh, I had to finish that paper, Did Philip give you any trouble?" Alex's asks.

"Nope he was a little angel as per all ways, Has some literacy homework to get done with you tomorrow, Make sure your home, He misses you," John smiles."Also do you mind if i sleep on your couch, I'm really tired and can't be bothered to go home."

"Go for it, But im going to pass out on my bed now," Alex yawns. The pair said goodnight and Alex walked towards Philips bedroom. Inside the dark room he lay in his bed, Curls cover his freckled face. Smiling Alexander sat on his sons bed and planted a kiss on his fore head. 

 

 

 


	3. A day in the life of Alexander Hamilton pt 1

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP SLAM**

Alex groaned into his pillow,sloppily slamming his hand onto the constantly beeping alarm. The morning sun shined onto his face. The bed felt so warm and now that he was in it he didn't want to get up. But there was one thing that trumped all his wants. Philip. Hauling himself out of bed Alexander scratched at his face as he stepped out of his room. Laurence was gone but in his place was Philip. Sat on the sofa with a bowl of cheerios watching some cartoon. Alex smiled at his son. Ruffling his curls.

"Morning," Alex yawned.

"Morning paps," Philip responded still focusing on his bowl. Alex smiled before walking to the kitchen and starting up the coffee machine. "When did you get home?" 

"Two this morning, I had to get a paper done, But i should be home earlier tonight, Uncle John told me you have a English paper to do, So~ I thought we could work on that and then go get some take out," Alex replied stirring two spoons of sugar into his black coffee. Philip smiled and nodded getting up and placing his empty bowl in the sink."Good now got get ready, Your mother will kill me if you get a late again."Philip responds before heading off to the bathroom.

Alex sits down at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. He reaches into his pocket pulling out his mobile and checking his texts.

_Eliza:2_

_Laf: 1_

_John: 2_

_Sent at 7:00am_

_Eliza: Alex i hope your home_

_Sent at 7:10_

_Eliza: John messaged me your safe :D_

_Sent at 7:00 pm_

 

_Laf: Alex, Herc was wondering if you wanted to come out, If so text me back, Oh wait John just sent me a text, Never mind mon amie, Some other time._

_Sent at 7:05_

_John: Alright im off see you at some point_

_John:BTW Eliza just texted me and i saved your butt, U O M. Naahhh but you can by me a drink next time we are out._

Alex smiled and began to go through his emails. Nothing eventful there. Downing the rest of his coffee he began to get ready. Dressed for work. Teeth brushed and laptop in hand. Philip dressed in his uniform with his backpack on and a smile on his little face. Alex quickly got together a quick lunch and handed it to his some in his small lunch box. Then the pair was out the door and heading off to school. Outside the pair met up with Aron Burr and His little girl Theodosia. The pair skipped in front of their parents as they walked to school.

"Hows work going?" Burr asked.

"Well its going well, Although i took it quite far last night, In the office until two ish i think, I was so lucky the Jeffreson stayed late, He dropped me off."

"Jeffreson doing something nice? To you! Alex where did this sudden change of heart happen?" Burr laughs. 

"I have no clue, He just offerd and i accepted, Nothing in return, Not even gas money, I'm just as confused as you," Alex replies. 

"Did Eliza take care of Philip?" Aron asks.

"Nope..I lied and said i would take care of him but John did me a huge favor." Burr made a tutting sound.

"Bad Alexander!" He laughs, Causing Alex to give him a slight glare. Reaching school the two parents dropped their children into class before heading off back to Burrs house driving to work. 

"BURR HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TURN OFF THE LIGHTS WHEN YOU LEAVE!" Jeffreson shouted as the pair stepped into the building."You know it drives me up the wall." Burr sighs and tap his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Whats the point? I knew you were staying in late!" Bur exclaims. Hamilton not wanting to get involved slinked off to the printer in order to print out the papers he was going to hand in today. Scanning his printer card over the little scanner and waited for the thing to slowly wake up. Alex jumped from feet to feet trying to get away from Burr and Jeffreson arguing over the fucking lights for the seventh time this month. Angelica Schuyler suddenly lent against the printer.Heeled feet clacking against the floor. Arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Angelica?" Alex asks nervously...He knows.

"DAM IT ALEX! Eliza trusted you to spend the evening with your son and you work god dam it!" She exclaims.

"I had to get the papers finished, Angelica you of all people would know how much this job is important to me! Listen i'm spending tonight with Philip i swear!" Alex explains. She growls and gives him a small glare.

"Don't disrespect my sisters trust again do you hear me!" She orders.

"Yes mame," Alex responds feeling small. A smile spreads on her lips again and she returns to her usual self. 

"Heard Thomas dropped you off last night."

"I know weird right!" Alex grins. 

"You two are the talk of the office," Angelica laughs.

"When am i not, After all i am the best one in here!" He smirks cheekily.

"And you say his ego is huge." 

"But it's true, ask anyone other than Burr, Maddison and Jeffreson," Alex laughs.

"HA half the important people in this place, Now get on with that printer i need to use it before everyone else decides to print everything off at the same time which results in world war three." Alex begins to print out his papers as Angelica and him swap small talk. Twenty two documents later Alex walks off to his office leaving his papers there and heads off to the break room to make himself a cup. 

Jeffreson sat at the table of the break room,piece of butterd toast on a plate and his phone in his hand. Alex walked past him to the kettle.

"Don't," Thomas orders. Alex spins on his heel to look at him. Confused look on face.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"Because im using it at the moment," Thomas replies with a slight smirk on his face. That was currently hidden by his phone.

"Your eating toast...How the hell are you using it!" Alex exclaims.

"Because im making a cup of tea, You can't  use it at the moment."

"YOUR NOT EVEN TOUCHING IT!" Alex yells.

"So what? Im waiting for it to boil," Thomas grinned.

"It feels like its been boiled for." Alex presses his finger tips against the plastic feeling the heat e radiating off of it."Around a minuet!" He exclaims. "Your just being petty as fuck!" Alex snarls.

"Boys what are you arguing about," The calm voice of Washington spoke from the door.

"Well Jeffreson is refusing to let me use the kettle," Alex complained glaring Thomas in the eye.

"I am using it, im waiting for it to boil sir," Thomas explains.

"Alex let him use it first, Thomas be quick and you to stop yelling or im taking the kettle away from you, then nobody can have it." George finishes before walking over to the fridge and placing down his lunch. Thomas gets up and makes himself a cup of tea,Smirking slyly as he pours the water into the cup. Alex glares at him. Thomas soon leaves the break room. 

"I fucking hate that man," Alex snarls.

"Alexander~ Calm down."

"How and why did you hire him!" Alex exclaims.

"Because like you he wants to help our country and is very good at what he does."

"Being an asshat?"

"Alex, you two need to put your differences aside." 

Alex lets out a sigh and makes himself a coffee before heading off leaving the break room and back to his office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop another chapter out! Next one should be out tomorrow...Or today depending if i get angry with darksouls or not!


	4. A day in the life of Alexander Hamilton pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry....I was ill... BUT now im better and i'm getting back to this!

Entering his office Alex mutters out harsh words under his breath. Sitting down Alex took a sip of his coffee and felt the rush of caffeine sooth his agitated soul. Jeffreson knew how to get under his skin and Alexander was sick of it. Washington made a good point, learning to agree to disagree would help stop heated arguments at meetings that had to be broken up by Madison and Angelica. 

Heh that was a great one. 

Alex smiled at the memory at him completely smashing Jeffreson's argument into the ground. But then he was smashed into the ground by Jeffreson and lets just say nobody got their paycheck that day. Alex tapped his finger on the desk as he downed the rest of his coffee and got to work. 

Four hours later he had finished most of his papers and had them on Washington's desk, all in time to pick up little Philip. Cracking his fingers Alex let out a little sigh and got up, switched off his computer and lights before stepping out.

"BURR, Can you give me a lift to go pick up Philip?" Alex yells over into the open door. Aron peeked his head up from his desk and shook his head.

"Sorry Alex, Got to get this finished, Theo's picking up Theo," Bur responds. Alex curses under his breath. 

"Angelica?" He asks.

"Can't Peggy and Eliza and i are going out to dinner so i have to get home to get ready, Sorry Alex but im already on a tight deadline, you know what Peggy's like," Angelica sighs. 

"God dammit," Alex murmurers. Bus it was. Sighing Alex pulled on his coat. Making his way down to the front desk he felt a tap on his shoulder. Swirling around on his feet he looks up to see Jeffreson, Dressed in a plum coat, black dress pants and a sleek white shirt. "Looking like a posh twat as ever."

"Oh ha ha, Guess you can walk yourself to the school."

"Your giving me a lift, again? People are going to start talking that we are actually friends," Alex responds.

"Me, you friends? HA don't make me laugh, Your an annoying little shit who never knows when to shut up and i know what you say about me behind my back as well as to my face so we don't need to repeat it." Thomas smirks. Alex rolls his eyes and taps his foot.

"So are you dropping me off or are you being an ass?" Alex asks.

"I'll drop you off and take you and your kid back home," Thomas sighs swirling his keys on his finger.

"Thank you, Jeffreson for your acts of kindness," He smirks.

"Aha, come on i have a date i need to get to after this so hurry up," Thomas says stepping out of the building, Alexander rushing after him. Thomas strode towards his car on long leg unlocking it in the process. 

"I didn't know you date," Alex commented.

"That is because i never told, we don't chat Hamilton we argue," Thomas laughs.

"Boys or girl?" Alex asks. Thomas shoots him a look of amusement as he climbed into the car. 

"Both," Thomas shot back."Just like you apparently according to Lafayette, Was it true that you dated Laurence when you were in school?" Alex felt his cheeks flare up red. Laff was going to hear about that when he see's him next.

"It was only for a week or so, Laurence wanted to test the waters he liked, We thought we would be better off as friends anyway," Hamilton responded. 

"So you was a bit of a slut back in school," Thomas smirks.

"Fuck off," Alex responds putting on his seat belt and glaring into the Virginians souls...If he had one that is. Thomas laughs and starts the car before the pair stared the drive. "Can't believe you could actually get a date, Your a fucking pain in the ass and really arrogant."

"Ladies seem to like, So do the guys," Jeffreson states.

"Pfft yeah right," Alex laughs.

"You should have seen me in France, I had lines," Thomas smirks.

"You keep telling yourself that, if that is what gets you to sleep at night." Alex lent back in his chair and watched the traffic pass. Thomas hummed to himself whilst tapping his steering wheel. Not a word was said between the pair until they had reached the parking lot of the school."I'll be two seconds." Alex gets out the car and walks to the office, they check who he is and send him into pick up his son. Reaching Philips classroom he smiles as he see's him laughing and showing Theodosia's mother something. Alex steps in and he see's his sons face lit up. He rushed over to his father and gave him a quick hug. Alex give Theodosia a quick wave before he is pulled to the cloak room were Philip gather his stuff chatting to his father about the events of that day, what he learnt and so forth. 

"Dad i wrote a poem today, Can't give it to you yet Miss needs to mark it!" Philip explains. Alexander ruffles his sons hair and helps him get his coat.

"You can tell me all about it once we get home, But we need to be quick because we are getting a lift from one of Papa's work mates...Its Mr Jeffreson," Alex laughs.

"You mean the one who you keep getting annoyed at and swea-"

"SHHHHH yes, its that one now can you please not say anything i said about him in the car!" Alex chuckles putting his finger to his sons lips. Philip said good bye to his teacher and the pair exit the school into the parking lot . Thomas stood by his car waiting for the pair to step out. Seeing the pair he smiles slight. Once they reach him he gets down on Philips level and holds out his hand.

"Heya Kid, I'm Thomas Jeffreson, but you can just call me Thomas if you want," He smiles. Philip takes the mans hand and shakes it. Alexander couldn't help but have a little smile on his face. This was a side he had never seen Jeffreson show and it was...really...really sweet

 


	5. A night in the life of Alexander Hamilton pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet niblets im sorry for not uploading for so long, I have fallen Ill quite recently and having a hard time due to whilst being ill i had to do the majority of my mock tests while being ill...Thank you very much British school system! I have also been working on a original piece with my own characters. BUT I doth have returned! to right more Fluff and slight angst!!!!!!

What the hell was Alex thinking! Jeffreson had been a complete ass to him and now he describes him as sweet! Alex mentally slapped himself before getting into the passenger seat whilst Philip clambers into the back, placing his backpack onto the other seat whilst buckling himself in. 

"Everyone in?" Thomas asks.

"Yep!" Phillip responds happily. Alex mutters out a response before the car started. Two minuets into the ride Alexander felt the urge to break the silence.

"So why were you writing poems in class Phillip?" Alexander asks.

"Well we have been studying people like...Wait give me a second....William..Willam..hmmmm William Blake! Yes that's it we have been looking at his poetry, so them Miss Bow gave us a task to write a poem and then read them out, Not to toot my own horn but i was definitely the best," Phillip grinned, Thomas let out a snort of laughter.

"You remind me a lot of your old man kid," He chuckles.

"I plan to be just like him when i'm older!" Philip exclaims. "But even better!" 

"Hey!" Alex laughs turning around to look at his son.

"Hah! you are very sharp witted young man, You will do some great things when your older im sure of it and i hope you do just as good as your dad," Thomas smiles."So do you like school Phillip?"

"Uhu, School is great."

"Good, not a lot of kids your age have the same mind set," Thomas responds.

"That's because he's better than all of them," Alex smirks smugly. Philip laughs in the back. The drive was pretty quiet for the rest of the journey, Philip humming small tunes and Thomas tapping the steering wheel. Arriving home Philip jumped out rushing into the apartment thanking Thomas as he ran. "PHI-...." He sighs trying to call to his son but he was already inside.

"He's a good kid despite being raised by you," Thomas grinned.

"Oh shut up," Alex laughs."Im the best dad on this block."

"Uhu, sure keep telling yourself that, Anyway i need head off." Thomas responds.

"Thanks Thoma-" Alexander stopped himself there realizing who he was calling who."Jeffreson..Thank you."

"See you tomorrow Hamilton, See you in the meeting, Hope your ready~" Thomas grins before driving down the street...Alexander sighs and heads into the flat to find Philip sat at the kitchen table,English paper out and ready and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Alright, just let me get a coffee, Do you want a cup of tea?" He asks walking past his son. Philip lets out a hum of approval doodling on the back of his hand with a black brio.

"I don't know why you don't like Mr Jeffreson so much, He's great!" Philip exclaims.

"Try working with him," Alex laughs pouring the drinks into mugs. Sitting down Alexander began to help Philip with his English homework


	6. A night in the life of Alexander Hamilton part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, WOAH WYOAHAHAHAHAHAH IM BACK AFTER ABOUT THREE FUCKING MONTHS.... And i apologize for that, So im back, Back to posting my shiz online so with that enjoy.

"Alright, I think we're done for the night!" Hamilton exclaims placing down the blue biro on the table. Philip gave his father a massive grin as placed the poetry English homework into his book bag. Getting up Alexander walked to the coffee machine and began to make himself another cup of coffee, He counted three this evening.

"Paps! Moms calling you," Philip calls as he fishes Alex's phone out of the living room. Putting down the cup Hamilton walks over to his son and takes the mobile off of him, places it to his ear and puts it too his ear.

"Hello," Hamilton said into the phone. 

"Hia Alex! Um i know its your week with him but our father is going out of town for a couple of months and i know its a lot to ask as it is your time with him, But can i get Philip?" She asks. Sitting down Alexander watched as Philip began to write in a little note book he kept with him."I'm really sorry Alexander but he need to see his Grandad."

"Um, Yeah sure Eliza, When will you get him?" He asks.

"I'll be round and in about fifteen minuets, Again i'm so sorry Alexander," Eliza Apologizes. Alexander frowns to himself. Feeling a sense of guilt that he hadn't spent any time with his son."Anyway I've got to go, I'll see you in a minuet, Love you bye!" Eliza hangs up leaving a guilty Alexander with the task of telling his son.

"Hey Philip, come here," Alex calls. Rushing in Philip gives him a smile."Moms coming to get you to see your Grandad, I swear Philip i will make it up to you," He places his hands on his son's shoulder. Frowning Philip sighs and sits down at the table."I'm so sorry."

"You promised to spend time with me," Philip sighs.

"Next week i swear, I swear to you Philip that i will spend every hour with you and i'll take you out on a funday," He comforts pulling Philip into a hug. rubbing his back and stroking the long curls of his head."We can go anywhere you want," He adds. The pair exchange a silent moment of comfort. Alexander couldn't help himself as he continued to repeat how sorry he was to his son. A moment later Philip pulled away.

"Ok Dad, sorry for getting so upset," Philip sniffs slightly.

"No, No no no no you dont need to say sorry, Its my fault," Alexander whispers. Kissing his fore head."Now how about we go watch some History channel before your mother comes." Philip groans dramatically. Falling back into his fathers lap." Im kidding, How about some cartoon."

"YES!" He exclaims rushing into the living room and plonking himself down onto the sofa. 

Getting into the second short cartoon episode there was a ringing at the doorbell. Alex got up and let his Ex wife in. Eliza stood at the door, Her black her tied in a upbun, She dressed in a simple knee length light blue dress, White coat and black heels. Giving him a sweet smile she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Alexander, Really i wouldn't ask this of you usually but its quite important, Thank you so much," She sighs. 

"Its no problem, Tell you father that i wish him safe travels," Alex smiles. 

"Gosh Alex you look so tired,Please try to take a break," She smiles. Philip holding his school bag and some clothing that he wanted to take. Giving his mother a massive hug at the door. "Dod you have a good time at your fathers Philly?" She asks

"Yeah Papa helped me with my English homework it was surprisingly fun," Philip smiles. 

"That's good," Eliza giggles. Philip turns and gives Alexander a huge hug.

"Bye papa," He smiles, Alexander leans down and gives Philip a kiss.

"See you next week Philly," Alex smiles.

"Thanks again Alex, i'll see you next week," Eliza smiles and gives him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before turning around and walking out the apartment with Philip in toe. And dus Alex was left alone in his flat again. Pulling out his phone he pulled up the group chat 

_The Revolutionaries_

Named after the group he and his mates met in high school. His thumbs rapidly typing on the touch screen. The message read as such. 

_Little Lion: Who's free to come round mine?_

 


	7. A night in with the boys

Tapping the table at which he sat Alexander waited for a response. A plate of toast sat next to him as well as the regular cup of pure black coffee. **Bzzt Bzzt**. Alexander quickly grabbed at his phone and pulled up the group chat.

 _Large Baguette:_   _I'm free, how about everyone else?_

That was Laf, Laurence was the one to give everyone the nicknames. Laf Large Baguette, Herc Horse romancer (A inside joke when the boys got pissed drunk), Alexander Little Lion (Due to his short stature and ferocious wit) and finally Laurence himself who nicknamed himself holy Jesus. They were men't to change it to drunkerd angel after another night out that ended in the four passed out on the floor and or couch.

_Horse Romancer: I may be a little late, but yeah i'll be round in a while_

_Little Lion: Sweet! Could some of you bring some beers, I'll pay you back once you get here_

_Large Baguette: I'll bring some whine that has been in the cupboard for a while_

_Horse Romancer: Don't you dare touch my wine_

_Large Baguette: Sorry my love but it is whine and whine must be drank_

_Large Baguette: *Wine stupid autocorrect_

_Holy Jesus: Whats going on?"_

_Horse Romancer: Alex has invited us round and Laf is threatening to_ _drink MY wine_

_Holy Jesus: I thought you had Philip tonight?_

_Little Lion: I did but Eliza picked him up so they can go see her dad as he's leaving in a couple of da_

_Little Lion: *days_

_Holy Jesus: Ahhh yeah im down, i'll bring the drinks in my fridge_

_Horse Romancer: Alright i'll see you guys at about half eight once i get out of this meeting_

_Large Baguette: I'll be over in about fifteenth minuets! See you soon_

_Holy Jesus: See you in five Alex_

Alex smiles a little before placing his phone down and munching on a bit of his toasted bread. Whilst the boys made there way over Alexander showers and makes himself look less disheveled and sleep deprived. A fresh white Tshirt, jeans and some green converse whilst a pair of thick rimmed black glasses perched on his nose. His long brown hair was tied back into a pony tail.

Sitting back down at the table he finished off his coffee and waited for the boys to get their. Whilst waiting his thoughts turned to Jefferson. Who on earth would want to date. Thats what Alexander asked himself. Of course in his head he knew the answer, He just didn't want to admit it. He was attractive and very intelligent and from word of his sectary he was a beast in the bed. Him and her had a on again off again relationship according to her. 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Alex got up and opens the door. Lafayette is stood there, Holding a bottle of whine with a smile on his face. His thick bushy hair was put into a man bun and of course the model was always well dressed. Simple grey dress shirt, creme jacket and skinny jeans, finishing off the look with a pair of leather boots.

"Alex mon ami! Its good to see you!" He exclaims pulling Alex into a hug. 

"Hey Laf," Alexander chuckles, Stepping back and allowing the man into his apartment.

"Where should i put the whine?" He asks waving the bottle around slightly, His accent shining out.

"Just put it on the kitchen counter and make yourself at home, As per always," Alexander responds walking over to the couch and putting the Tv on."Leave the door open for Laurence ," He adds switching over the channel from the loud and bouncy cartoons to some more relaxing music.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter, They will get longer i promise. They may not come out once a day but i will make them longer with quality. 
> 
> Also just a bit of back ground of Laf and Herc.  
> Herc is a designer and makes his own clothing and is currently trying get a clothing line out into the public.  
> Laf is a modle who has been a fashion stapel in france and now lives with Hercules as they are curently in a relationship.


	8. Adults doing teenageish things

The apartment was filled with laughter as the four "Adults" Sat around the living room. Pizza boxes were strewn around the living room and empty bottles of beer lay on the floor. Hamilton had not known how this came to be. First him and Laf Opened the bottle of wine, Then Laurence joined in and finally Hercules shows up with a bottle of vodka and a crate of beer. It was now two hours later since everyone had arrived and all four had a buzz due to the alcohol each of them had consumed.

John took a swig of beer before slamming it down onto the wooden coffee table.

"Lets play truth or dare," He exclaims. Alexander laughs and lays back into the sofa.

"What are we 15 year old girls?" He chuckles.

"Oh come on mon ami! It will be fun!" Laff exclaims. Many memories had flood back into the head the last time this had happened. Eliza ended up with a broken arm due to being dared to hang upside down on her bunk bed, They found out Herc had a small attraction to horses, Although he heavily drunk at the time so the group couldn't testify if it was true and finally Peggy went and got a tattoo of a butterfly on her neck with her fathers money.. It was a interesting night for everyone.

"Alright, Alright, So who's going first," Alexander sighs. Hercules puts his hand up reluctantly obviously thinking about what happened last time. Laurence smirks and takes another swig of beer.

"So~ Hercules Mulligan, Truth or dare?" John hums. Rolling his eyes Herc sat back into the chair he had pulled from the kitchen.

"Dare," Hercules responds. Letting out a little chuckle John rubs his hands together." I regreat every life choice, Her mutters under his breath. 

"I dare you~ too~ Kiss Laf," John exclaims.

"Is that it?" Laf says with a un approving face."  Monsieur, me and Mulligan have been dating for six months now and a dare is a kiss."

"Not going to lie John that was pretty pathetic," Alexander addmits.

"Oh i know, I just wanted to see the two kiss as it is adorable!" John giggles. Rolling his eyes Herc reaches over to Lafayette and pecks him on the lips causing Laurence to let out a squeal of approval.

"You definitely have the mentality of 15 year old girl," Alex sighs.

"He will ship for days," Laf laughs.

"Don't judge me," John exclaims."So what if i watch tv shows and pair everyone under the sun. 

"Alright lets move on, Laf, Truth or dare?" Hercules asks.

"Hmmmmmm." Lafayette hums for a little bit before taking a shot of vodka and looking his boyfriend in the eye." Give me a dare!" He exclaims. Alexander watches as Laf walks into the kitchen, Pick up the bottle of soy sauce in the cupboard and mix it with vodka." I hate you by the way." 

"Laf don't you dare spit it out on the floor, The house is already a state i dont need a mixture of Vodka and soy sauce on my white carpet," Alex warns him.

"You heard the man Laf, Get it down you," Hercules laughs. Glaring at the little shot glass, Lafayette tipped the contents of the glass down his throat. Holding it in his mouth and crying with disgust."Drink it...Drink it!" Swallowing he rushes to the tap and washes his mouth out.

"C'EST EXTRAIT!" Laff yells spitting into the sink. The living room bursts into fits of laughter. Many rounds past. John chugged a bottle of beer, Alexander had to eat one of his house plants, Lafayette ended up in his underwear with his pants on his head, Making him look like a bunny rabbit and Herc had to admitted a rumor about a clubbing party and the scandalous event that happend there.  

"So Alex, Truth or Dare?" Hercules asks.

"Well i dont want to eat a plant again, Truth."

"If you and Jeffreson were the last two people on earth would you sleep with him?" Herc asks. Laurence and Laf let out a O~ sound."Remember I told the bloody truth so i want your most honest answer." Alexander groans and taps the a finger on his glass.

"Right none of you are to take this outside of this room ok, Im looking at you Lafayette," Alexander says pointing at the french man, Who put his hands up in defense. 

"So would you would you or would you not sleep with him?" Hercules asks taking a sip of the wine from the bottle. Alexander had to think about how he worded this answer. He didn't want to seem eager.

"Yeah, I would, But only because he was the only person left, I do have urges after all," Alexander said in a uninterested tone. 

"Never in my life would I imagine hearing Jeffreson and that sentance together and being said by Alexander Hamilton," John laughs.

"NOT A WORD!" He exclaims slamming his head into a pillow in order to hide the creeping red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i do love some adults acting like teenagers, basically somes up my parents :D


	9. Late to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I have quite a bit of school work to do, Also i am thinking of starting a game of thrones fan fiction that i'm itching to get at! But i swear i wont abandon this!

The morning light hits Alex's face as his tired eyes. Looking around the apartment he saw three main things. John passed out on the floor with french scrawled on his forehead with eyeliner, the apartment was more of a state than usual and finally the clock read 09:30.

"Shit," He groans, sitting up he tosses a empty can at Laurence."John wake up!" He sleepily calls.

"AH SHIT, Alex what the fuck," John yelps.

"I'm late for work which mean you probably are too!" Alexander explains."What time are you supposed to be there."

"Eight," John replies.

"Well it's nine thirty so i suggest you get up and get going."

"SHIT!" John growls angrily. Both boys proceeded to scramble about the living room, both housing hideous hangovers and both probably going to get so much shit when they get to work. John pulls on his coat."Alex im going to run, I'll text you tonight!" He yells as he ran out the door.

"WAIT JOH-" the door had already been slammed. Alexander wonders to himself how long it would take to notice the eye liner writing. Picking up his phone he see's 9 miss calls from Washington. "Great," he mumbles.

**BING**

Alexander quickly picks up his phone.

Unknown number

_Hamilton, its me Jeffreson, Washington called me to tell me your late, I just happen to be late too, do you need a lift into work._

Alexander looked at his phone for a moment. Surprised and a little bit shocked. His fingers rapidly punched at the screen.

_A.H: Jeffreson? how did you get this number_

_T.J: Who'd you think?_

Lafeyette, it was most definitely Lafayette. Rolling his eyes he tapped at the screen again. 

_T.J: Anyway i'm about five minutes away from your house do you want a lift to work or do you want to be even more late then you already are._

_A.H: Yeah alright, Give me a moment i need to brush my teeth and take a aspirin_

Alexander would rather get to work in a pair of jeans and a tshirt, than be more late in his work clothing. Rushing to the bathroom he gave his mouth a wash with mouth wash as well as popping a aspirin to sooth his aching head. Grabbing his laptop bag he walked out the door and locked it behind him. 

The streets of new York were busy at nine am on a friday morning. But Alexander could spot the land rover a mile away, as well as the smartly dressed man stood at the drivers door. Alexander wanted to punch himself for his heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. Dressed smartly, pretty face. Alexander shook off the thoughts that were entering his head. It was the beer and vodka...and maybe the mini palm tree he ate last night. 

"HAMILTON," He yells over.

Rubbing his forehead Alex walked over.

"Shut up, my head is killing me," Alex replies walking over. 

"Your own fault for getting drunk," Thomas chuckles.

"How about you why are you late!" Alex exclaims.

"My date decided to stay over and well i slept in," Thomas said as he got into the car. Alex walked over to the other side and got into the car, all the while coughing "Man whore" Into his hand."He was quite nice actually, Don't think i'll see him again though." Buckling himself in, Alexander raised an eye brow. Thomas starts the car. 

"And why's that?" He asks. 

"Well he was boring, Quiet unlike you."

"I'm touched," Alex snickers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thomas smirk, and it was the dammed smirk that sent Alex's whole world spiraling 

 

 

 


	10. Ever so slight hiatus A/N

HI guys! sorry for not really updating this in a while, there are a few reasons why.

1\. Im kinda at a writers block with this, I've never been very good at writing fluff, never been a strong point and I've hit a curb and a bit stuck on where i'm going with it

2\. Uk schools have just started back up and being the little shit that i am, left every piece of homework to the last minute so i have been playing catch up. Yes i know im an awful human bean

3......Game of thrones...and the fanfic I'm writing to do with that....It kinda took over and is slowly gaining my interest..I'M SORRY!!!!

Anyway i swear to god i will return once I've gotten a good idea or felt the spark to write Hamilham fluff. I have not abandoned it just don't expect to see anything tooo recent.

Im really sorry

I love you all 

Thank you for sticking with this while I've been dicking around XD 

Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!

 

 

 


End file.
